Oblivious To The Girl Standing There
by TokioNutter
Summary: Alisha has been the Kaulitz brothers best friend since they were kids, but can her best friend and Bills sudden attraction towards her ruin everything? A Tokio Hotel FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Oblivious to the girl standing there

_Authors note – For all intents and purposes the timelines for when some of TH's songs came out will be jumbled up a bit. You'll see what I mean and because they are in Germany they are going to be speaking German, unless you told otherwise…. It may change as we go through the story but for the time being it's all German…. Didn't I just say that… oh well _

_This is my first FanFic so bare with me whilst I find my style of writing, please R&R... critiques are welcome to_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA AND AMBER!**

Chapter 1

"OMG Tom get that thing away from me" Alisha screamed whilst she ran from the worm in Tom's hand. "Alisha….calm down….. I …. It's … it's only a worm" Georg tried to say during his laughing fit. The guys couldn't stop laughing at Alisha; she was so easy to gross out.

Just then Amber, Alisha's best friend, walked in. "Hey Alisha, if you don't hurry up were gonna be late for the recital"

"Oh crap we are. Damn it Tom, you always distract me I'm gonna get you back" Alisha turned her back and ran out the door with Amber.

*At the school*

"Few we made it" Amber said in a very sarcastic tone. She wasn't really looking forward to this, sure she was good at playing the flute, but Alisha was singing and she had such an amazing voice.

"I know, we're so lucky that I live so close to the school" Alisha comment, failing to hear the sarcasm in Ambers voice.

They were supposed to be singing 1000 Meere. Bill was so sweet; he let her sing one of his new songs that no-one had heard yet. Not even the band had heard it.

The recital was about to start and everyone took their place, Amber sat with the orchestra whilst Alisha stood in the middle of the stage and the music begun

_Die Straßen leer  
>ich dreh mich um<br>Die Nacht hat mich verloren  
>Ein kalter Wind<br>Die Welt erstarrt  
>Die Sonne ist erfroren<br>Dein Bild ist sicher  
>Ich trag's in mir<br>Über 1000 Meere  
>Zurück zu dir<br>Zurück zu uns  
>Wir dürfen unseren<br>Glauben nicht verlieren -  
>Vertrau mir. . .<em>

Wir müssen nur noch 1000 Meere weit  
>Durch 1.000 dunkle Jahre ohne Zeit<br>1000 Sterne ziehen vorbei  
>Wir müssen nur noch 1000 Meere weit<br>Noch 1000-mal durch die Unendlichkeit  
>Dann sind wir endlich frei<p>

Irgendwo ist der Ort  
>den nur wir beide kennen<br>ist alles anders als gedacht  
>der Puls in den Adern ist viel zu schwach<br>doch irgendwie schlagen uns die Herzen durch die Nacht  
>Vertrau mir ...<p>

Wir müssen nur noch 1000 Meere weit  
>Durch 1000 dunkle Jahre ohne Zeit<br>1000 Sterne ziehen vorbei  
>Wir müssen nur noch 1000 Meere weit<br>Noch 1000-mal durch die Unendlichkeit  
>Dann sind wir endlich frei<p>

Niemand und nichts nehmen wir mit  
>und irgendwann schauen wir auf jetzt zurück<br>1000 Meere weit - 1000 Jahre ohne Zeit  
>1000 Meere weit - 1000 Sterne ziehen vorbei<br>vorbei  
>lass dich zu mir treiben<br>ich lass mich zu dir treiben

Wir müssen nur noch 1000 Meere weit  
>Durch 1000 dunkle Jahre ohne Zeit<br>1000 Sterne ziehen vorbei  
>Wir müssen nur noch 1000 Meere weit<br>Noch 1000-mal durch die Unendlichkeit  
>Dann sind wir frei<p>

lass dich zu mir treiben  
>ich lass mich zu dir treiben<br>1000 Meere weit...

Alisha finished singing and the orchestra received a standing ovation. Amber was ticked off cause she knew that it was mainly Alisha they were applauding and it wasn't fair. Alisha was so good at everything. She was a straight A student, had an amazing voice, could play any instrument she picked up and everyone loved her. Being her friend wasn't always easy. She just wished she could get something that Alisha didn't have but she wanted… then it hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivious to the girl standing there

_Sorry for taking my sweet time updating, I've been swamped with work from college and stuff. So here it is the next instalment…. Read and Review… Please and thank you_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA AND AMBER!**

Chapter 2

She had to somehow get Bill to ask her out. Since Alisha's so head over heels for him, if he asked her out it would crush her, and she liked the sound of that.

*Meanwhile*

Alisha was in her back garden reading a book by the pool. Bill and Tom thought it would be funny to jump the fence, considering they were neighbours, and throw her into the pool. It would be funnier since she was in jeans and a t-shirt and her poor book would be ruined.

"1, 2, 3" Bill whispered to Tom… "GO!" and they chucked Alisha into the pool. Alisha screamed before she was engulfed by the water. When she surfaced the look on her face told the boys they should run or risk being killed right on the spot.

"OMFG! You two better get your butts here pronto or I'm gonna murder you" Alisha bellowed at the twins.

Bill and Tom came to the fence but this time they had Georg and Gustav with them for protection, not that it would do much help because when Alisha got pissed, boy she was unstoppable. The looks on their faces though told her they had no regrets.

"Hey Alisha…. Urmm what happened to you?" Gustav asked, but he had a pretty good idea as to what happened but thought it was best to keep his mouth shut and let her tell him what happened.

"Well thanks to those two bone heads, I'm now soaked and my book is ruined" the look on her face was one that was not to be reckoned with "Now I'm gonna go get changed into something dry and when I come back down I want the both of you at the bookstore getting me another copy. Got it?" she ordered

Bill and Tom both gulped and just nodded then took off running. Alisha took satisfaction from the fact that the boys knew when to be scared of her. Georg on the other hand couldn't help himself and was on the ground laughing himself silly whilst Gustav had a smirk on his face. "Nice one Alisha. I'm so glad that you know how to handle those two idiots" Gustav commented.

Alisha just smiled then turned walking into her house so she could change.

*Back at Ambers house*

"Think Amber, think. What can you do to make Bill notice you more?" Amber was pacing up and down her bedroom, racking her brain for ideas on how to get Bill to ask her out. "Well I could dress more girly… but I heard that Bill doesn't go for girly girls… but he might?" Amber was having a conversation with herself and when she realised what she was doing "I think I've lost my mind… I'm arguing with myself" she said in disbelief.

She decided on just being herself but acting like she had an interest in Bill, hopefully that would be enough and it would seem natural. Even though she did have a tiny crush on him, it was strictly business with her.

*Back at the boys house*

Tom walked into the living room "Here you go Alisha, a new book" followed by Bill "Yeah and we're sorry that we ruined the last copy"

"Guys it's okay, and I'm sorry for going metal on you…..forgive me?" the three of them had a massive group hug, then burst out laughing cause it was so corny.

"Wow, you lot are sad" and for that Georg got a pillow in the face from Tom.

"Aww is Hagen feeling left out?" Alisha mocked him "Come here" she went to hug him but he got up and ran. Soon they were running around the house and everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off.

"OMG Alisha… stop… I don't need a hug" Georg begged her. "No, but I do" Alisha pleaded. Eventually Georg gave up and let her hug him.

'_Knock knock' _Bill got up to answer the door and was surprised to see Amber there. "Hi… Amber?"

"Hey Bill, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?" she said with a smile. She was implementing her plan.

"Sure, we were gonna go get some pizza later on but I'm sure you could join us… and it will mean that Alisha won't be the only girl with us bone heads" Bill put air quotes around bone heads.

"Oh" Amber looked sad "I was hoping we could do something alone, but I guess hanging out with the rest of the guys is cool"

"But if you wanna do something Saturday, I'm free… we could go to the movies or something" Bill tried to stop that sad look on her face

"Yeah, I'd really like that" Amber beamed at him which made him chuckle.

They both walked back into the living room where Tom was racing Alisha and Georg on the PS3… Georg was winning.

"Hagen when did you get so good at video games?" a very outraged Tom asked.

"You can be surprised what I can do, especially since were no on tour… I have time to practise" a very smug Georg answered.

"Hey Bill who was… Oh hey Amber. When did you get here?" Alisha asked

"Hey Alisha, I just got here. I was coming to see if Bill wanted to hang out" Alisha's expression faltered a bit "But he said that you were going out to get pizza later so he invited me along, but were gonna hang out on Saturday" Amber replied… a bit too happy

"Oh" was all Alisha said before she turned her attention back to the game at hand

Tom noticed the change in her manner. He knew she was head over heels for Bill; she had been since they were little. He just couldn't understand how Bill could be so blind.

*A few hours later and the guys were at their local pizza place*

"Mmmm… this place has the best veggie pizza in the entire world"… "Jinx NO TALKING" both Tom and Bill screamed at each other.

"Okay, I agree with you but calm down, please" pleaded Alisha

"Wow you two love your pizza don't you?" Amber commented "But how you can you three be vegetarians? I mean don't you realise what your missing out on?"

It was true Bill, Tom and Alisha had been Vegetarians for a while now.

"So, what's wrong with being a vegetarian?" Alisha questioned. Truthfully she was ticked at Amber cause she knew how she felt about Bill. So why is she asking him out on a date?

"Nothing, it's just that the meat tastes so good, Georg and Gustav know what I mean" Amber turned to the G's for back up

Gustav just continued to eat while Georg simply replied "Amber, this argument is futile"

_Hey guys hope you liked it… and remember to REVIEW! It will make my day ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

Oblivious to the girl standing there

_Again I am so sorry for taking my time uploading, but I'm in the middle of exams right now and I don't have a lot of time to write the story._

_Please R&R, it would make my day and let me know if your actually reading this ^_^_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA AND AMBER!**

Chapter 3

*Saturday*

What to wear, what to wear? Amber was looking at her reflection in her full length mirror when her mum walked into her room.

"Hey Mum, what's up?" Amber asked whilst still looking in the mirror.

" Just wondering what was taking you so long, you know Bill will be here in a half hour to pick you up" she reminded " and out of curiosity since when did you like Bill, I always thought Alisha liked him"

"Well to be honest", *crossing her fingers* "I've always had a massive crush on him, but I knew how Alisha felt so I stayed quiet… but I just couldn't take it anymore" She lied, well half lied. She couldn't take it anymore, Alisha always being so perfect so this was her revenge.

"Okay, well just hurry up and if you stuck I'd go with that navy blue sun dress you have. You look cute in it" she walked out of the room

"Thanks mum, your making this that much easier for me"

*A half hour later and Bill arrives to pick Amber up*

"So where are we going?" Bill still hadn't told her where they were going for lunch.

"Patience, we will be there soon" he laughed at her curiosity.

"Aww but I hate surprises" Bill looked somewhat shocked "but I will wait because it's you"

At this point Amber turned on the charm; Bill had set up a picnic in the park for the two of them. It was a place Alisha told him about.

*2 days earlier*

"So where do you think I should take Amber on Saturday?" The guys were sitting in the garden of the twin's house being lazy as always.

"Why are you taking her out again" Tom asked and received an elbow in his side for that

"No Tommie bear, don't be rude, and Bill you should take her to the park on the edge of town… it's her favourite place to go" Alisha suggested with some remorse.

*Back to the date*

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Amber "how did you know that I absolutely adore this park, the picnic is perfect" She spun around and engulfed him in a giant hug.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, eating, laughing and in general having a really great time.

Being the gentleman that Bill was, he walked Amber to her house "Thanks Bill for an amazing afternoon, I really had fun".

"Anytime Amber, it was great hanging out with you. We should do it again sometime, text me when you free and we can go to the theme park" Bill felt a real connection between the two of them, he was happy being around Amber.

Amber blushed, in actual fact she had had a really fun time too. "I'd really like that Bill, see you at school" with that she pecked him on his cheek and went inside.

*At the Kaulitz residents*

Bill walked in looking like he was on cloud nine.

"Well looks like someone had a good time" Georg commented

"It was amazing; she was so funny, sweet, smart and just perfect." Bill went on about her

"Okay Bill, I think we all get the picture" Alisha cut in with a hint of anger that Bill obviously didn't pick up on.

Tom just shook his head and went to get a can of coke.

*Monday morning and everyone is in the school hallways waiting for class to start*

Alisha and the guys are by the lockers when Alisha spots Amber talking to another student. She walks over to her intending to hit her, but instead asks to talk to her.

They walk into the girl's toilets, Alisha making sure that no-one was in here, she turns to Amber.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Why? What?" Amber acted confused; she knew exactly what she was getting at

"Why did you have to go after Bill, there's a hundred other guys in this school, and you had to pick the one that I'm head over heels for? Especially when you knew how I felt about him and the fact that you said you'd rather go for TOM!" By the end of that she was shouting

"Well I only ever said that because I didn't want to get you upset. If I had told you that I liked Bill as well, what difference would it have made to you? Huh? You think just because you better at me in everything else means that you can stop me going after the one guy I really like?" Now she was lying, Amber did really like Tom, but after her date with Bill, she developed a little crush on Bill

"I do not think I am better than you at everything, and if you had told me, it would have made the shock and disappointment of you asking him out a lot easier to deal with. If you had told me I would have said that he can choose between us, that is if he wanted one of us, but it looks like you don't trust me enough to tell me, even though the truth may hurt me". With that said Alisha walked out of the toilets to her first class of the day, with tears rolling down her face.

Amber just stood in the toilets shocked at the way Alisha had reacted to this, she was hoping for her to scream about it and try to convince her to not go out with him, but instead she was hurt and started to cry. Amber thought about whether she wanted to continue with her plan but she decided that she really likes Bill now, there no point giving up. With that she went to her first class of the day.

_Again I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope this will satisfy you guys until the next chapter. My final exam is on the 31'st and after that I should be able to write some more, and hopefully update faster. _

_Thanks for reading *Hands everyone chocolate chip muffins* and please R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

Oblivious to the girl standing there

_Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and I'm starting to get better about writing these chapters. I know it's a bit of a stretch especially with my track record, but I'm gonna try to post a chapter every week, if not every week and a half. Sounds reasonable right? Well enough with my ramblings and on with the story!_

_Oh if you guys remember from the first chapter I said that everything was in German, unless it was in italics then it was in English, well that's starting in this chapter and any __underlined words __means they are part of a written note._

_Please R&R it would seriously make my day XD _

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA AND AMBER!**

Chapter 4

Alisha walked into her double maths class 5 minutes late, so everyone looked at her when she walked in. As if she didn't feel embarrassed enough with tears rolling down her cheeks now everyone was looking at her. Mr Griffiths was a very understanding teacher, especially since Alisha was one of his star students; he made allowances for her being late but asked to see her outside. He was genuinely worried about her; he had never seen her cry before and with her being late for the first time. Something told him that there was something wrong with her.

"Alisha what's the matter? You're late for the first time ever and you're crying. Is everything okay?" Mr Griffiths looked at her waiting for some sort of reply.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was in the bathroom and yes I'm fine, well I will be. I just need some time to collect my thoughts." Alisha didn't look at him when she replied; she couldn't stand lying to her favourite teacher. She knew she would never be okay with her best friend dating the only guy she loves.

"Well okay then, go inside and start your work, it's on the board."

Alisha turned to go in when he called after saying

"But if you're still upset then please tell me and you can come outside, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Thanks sir, but I will be fine" She turned and walked in to maths to carry on with her day. The only downfall to this was that Tom was in her class and she didn't need him asking what was up or worse tell the rest of the guys that she had been late and crying.

*Ambers Class*

"_Sorry I'm late Ms"_ Amber breezed into class and took her seat at the back of her English class.

"_Just like you Amber, always late. You should take some tips from your friend Alisha, always punctual that girl"_ Ms Ward always spoke in English and made them speak to her in English so the class could practise as much as possible.

Amber grumbled to herself about always being compared to her, and told to learn from her. She hated it and decided that going after Bill was needed desperately if she wanted to get over living in her shadow.

"_Yes Ms, she's a model student and we could all learn from her" _Ambers voice was laced with sarcasm and annoyance when she said that.

*Alisha's Maths Class*

"Psst, Alisha what's up?" Tom was trying to get her attention but she ignored him.

He threw a note on to her desk whilst Mr Griffiths had his back turned to the class.

*The Note*

What's up with you? You're never late and why are you crying, did someone say something because if they did I will beat them up, no-one upsets my sis. 

The last bit made her smile and she wrote a reply.

Don't worry Tommie bear, no-one said anything to me, so you don't have to beat anyone up. I'm just a bit upset about what someone did.

She passed the note back to him and his face creased in thought. He passed it back.

This is about Amber dating Bill isn't it.

She turned to him and nodded.

The bell goes and they walk out of class, but instead of going to meet everyone by their usual bench outside, Tom pulled Alisha toward the back of the school, where no-one really goes unless you're a drama student.

"What are you doing Tom, let go of my arm."

"Okay, but you have to talk to me about this. I know you're in love with Bill, and honestly I would love it if you two dated." Tom was going to continue but Alisha interrupted him

"Tom I'm not in love with Bill, what makes you think I am?" Alisha knew that he knew, but she couldn't hear him say it when Bill clearly wasn't in love with her.

"Don't lie to me, I've known you were in love with him since the minute you saw him and don't try to deny it. I'm just annoyed that Bill can't see it. Amber is completely wrong for him." Tom was pacing up and down at this point.

"You're right, I am in love with him, but there's nothing I can do about it except smile and carry on with my life like there's nothing wrong. He's fallen for her and I'm just gonna have to face the fact that there will never be an 'us'." Alisha was sitting with her back against the lockers looking down as she spoke "You know what really gets me though, is that Amber always said that given the choice, which one of you she would date, she always said you. Then she goes and does this. It just hurts to know that she couldn't tell me the truth." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to stop the rest of the tears from falling.

Tom bent down and wiped away the tear and gave her the hug that she so badly needed, but it came at a price. The rest of the tears came pouring down.

_Hope you liked the new chapter. Please hit that review button and I will be back with another chapter within the next week or so… I hope. XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Oblivious to the girl standing there

_Hey guys, wouldn't you know that I'm actually sticking to my plan of posting a chapter every week/week and a half. Again I'm gonna be jumbling up the timelines in this chapter, the movie I used came out a few years back but I like it so I'm making it so it came out when the guys were in high school. So I'm just gonna get straight on with the story. _

_Oh when I write in Italics it means that the character is thinking, not actually saying I out loud._

_Have fun and let me know what you think, it only takes a minute to review. If you do I will give you a chocolate chip cookie :P_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA AND AMBER!**

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Alisha's minor breakdown at school and things weren't getting any better. Bill and Amber had gone out 3 times since their picnic last Saturday. Alisha wasn't the only one unhappy about their new found relationship. Tom and Georg didn't like Amber. Sure she was Alisha's best friend, but to them, she didn't fit right with Bill. There was something not right about her. Tom still couldn't understand why she chose now to show her feelings and why so out of the blue?

Gustav walked up to the fence that separated Alisha and the twins back gardens.

"Hey Alisha, you there?" he called.

Alisha had been getting a can of coke when she heard Gustav calling, so she grabbed him one a walked out.

"Hey Teddy, what's with the shouting?" She handed him the can of coke and opened her own.

"Thanks, I was wondering since Bill's out again with Amber, if you wanted to come with the three of us to go watch a movie?" Gustav waited for an answer as he took a sip from his coke.

"What sort of movie?" She asked.

"That new horror movie, you know the one that just came out last week. The one you said you wanted to watch."

"You mean room 1408?"

"Yeah that's the one"

"Yes, I so wanna go see that, but we can never watch a horror movie with Bill. He gets scared to easily, it's annoying."

"Well he's not here so we can go and watch it in peace… well kind of"

"Oh Teddy you are adorable, just give me 10 minutes to get ready and I will meet you guys at the front door." She turned to go inside but turned back and said "By the way what times the show?"

"It's at 3:20 and its 1:45 now, so we were gonna leave in an hour."

"Oh in that case then I will just come inside, see you in 10"

*Inside the Kaulitz resident*

"So is she coming with us?" Georg asked as Gustav walked in

"Yeah she is, said she'd meet us in here in 10 minutes. She's gone to get ready and stuff"

"Awesome, I know she's been wanting to see this movie for ages, and it came out last week so this will be killer" Tom was getting really excited about going to see this movie. Mostly because it would get Alisha's mind off of Bill and Ambers date temporarily.

*At The Cinema*

The four of them were so engrossed in the movie whilst mindlessly eating popcorn. People were jumping at the slightest things

Tom was looking at the people in front of him every time someone jumped. It bugged him so badly.

"_Wimps, why come to a horror movie if you're just going to start screaming and ducking behind your boyfriend every time." Was all he could think of._

They were halfway through the movie when Georg noticed something to his left. It was Bill and Amber. He couldn't believe his eyes; they said that they were going to the fun fair that was in town for the month. He nudged Gustav to take a look; he had the same reaction but thought it best not to tell Alisha or Tom. They would just be annoyed at him for going with Amber, his new girlfriend, when they would never go with them.

Alisha was happily watching the movie, but when she turned to take a sip of her drink she saw that both the G's were looking at something to the side. She couldn't believe her eyes, she felt like someone had just punched all the air out of her lungs.

"_How could he? Why is he here with her, he never watches horror movies." _Alisha felt like crying.

She couldn't tell Tom, if she did he would make a scene in the middle of the movie. So she got up and walked out of the screen going into the toilets. As soon as she got in there, she did some deep breathing exercises whilst facing the mirror.

"This doesn't make. Why is he here? Did she force him to take her here instead of the fun fair?" Alisha was talking to her reflection.

*Back In The Screen*

Tom leaned over to Gustav. "Psst where's Alisha gone?"

"I don't know. I think she went to the bathroom."

Right on cue Alisha walked back in to the screen to continue watching the movie.

45 minutes later and the movie had ended. Everyone walked out. Georg saw Bill and Amber leave before the others had come out. Just as well, they didn't need Tom kicking up a fuss about it.

*Back At Alisha's House*

Everyone was chilling out in the living room, talking about how great the movie was.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell went off and Alisha got up to see who it was. Standing at her front door was Bill and Amber. She reluctantly let them in. She was still ticked off that they were at that movie.

"Hey Bill, how was the fair?" Tom asked his little brother

"Oh yeah the fair, it was um great. The rides were fun and the cotton candy was amazing" he replied back.

Both the G's and Alisha looked at him in astonishment. He just lied to Tom, something he never did unless it was a surprise for him.

"Yeah, the fair was awesome, I really wanna go back to it again, you know before it leaves town." Amber added her part to make their trip believable.

"Hey Amber, do you think I could talk to you a minute." Alisha asked whilst nodding her head towards the kitchen

"Yeah sure" and she followed her to the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, Alisha closed the door behind them.

"Why did you lie to everyone in there?" She waited for an answer

"What do you mean, I didn't lie, I do wanna go back before it leaves town"

"Don't bullshit me; we except Tom saw you and Bill in the screen showing room 1408 today. So I ask again, why did you lie?"

"Fine we were at the movie, and we lied because Bill didn't want you to know that he went to a horror movie. He thought you would all get mad at him because he never goes to see one with you guys. He only went because I really wanted to see the movie. I'm sorry we lied" Amber was hoping Alisha brought the apology

"Whatever, it's not just me you should be apologising to. You just made him lie to his BROTHER for the first time in his life. Trust me that won't hold for long. Bill will cave and tell him the truth. It's something that they've always had, HONESTY, unlike some people." With that she walked back into the living room with a small smile on her face to show nothing was up. She hated that Tom could read her like a book.


	6. Chapter 6

Oblivious to the girl standing there

_Well it looks like my plan to post every 1 and a half weeks failed… miserably. To be fair though my brother went back into hospital and so did my mum… it wasn't a fun time. So it's now the Easter holidays and hopefully I'm going to write up a few chapters that I will post more regularly…. *fingers crossed*_

_Anyways on with the story and thank you to those people who are reading this for being very patient with me and for being so patient I made this chapter longer than usual._

_Please R&R it will make my day ^_^_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA AND AMBER!**

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Alisha and the G's had seen Bill and Amber at the movies. It had been an awkward week, Bill had been on edge because of the lie he told Tom, he had never done that before. He still thought that he and Amber were the only ones that knew he was at that movie. Needless to say things had been very awkward between Alisha and Bill. She couldn't get over the fact that he was lying to Tom. She got over him being at the movie, he's dating Amber and he chose to get over his fear. Which in her opinion was good for him, but lying to Tom was something she couldn't grasp.

"Hey Bill can I talk to you for a minute?" Alisha had decided to talk to him about it.

"Uh yeah sure, what's up?" Bill walked with her outside to the benches on the far side of the school.

"So I wanna know something, why are you still lying to Tom" she asked calmly

"What do you mean-n-n? I'm not lying to Tom."

She had a dead serious expression that made Bill cave and tell her the truth

"Fine, I lied to him for the same reason I was lying to all of you. I never go to horror movies with any of you and you always miss them because of me, so if you found out that I went with Amber then I would be in real trouble. Honestly I hated it but Amber's my girlfriend now and I just wanted to make her happy. Plus I thought that if we went to watch it then I might be able to watch it with you guys and not get too scared." He was pleading with her now "Please don't hate me Alisha, I was gonna tell Tom today actually because I hate lying to him like this. It's killing me"

"Look Bill I believe you, but you shouldn't let anyone, much less Amber, tarnish the one thing that you and Tom take pride in. Your honesty with each other. I know that Amber is your girlfriend, but that shouldn't change anything between you and Tom. You both said that no matter what, no girl could come before each other; your bond is too strong for that." Alisha tried to reason with him. At this point Amber didn't matter; she couldn't stand to see what this was doing to Bill. She needed him to tell Tom so that he could stop being on edge and maybe get some sleep, cause he wasn't fooling no-one with those bags and the constant yawning.

"I know you're right. I'm gonna go to Tom right now and tell him the truth" The look of fear crossed Bill's face. "Could you please come with me? It's just he might go a bit easier on me if you are there to calm him down, and maybe be my back up?" He looked so helpless that Alisha caved instantly.

"Sure, but it will have to wait until next periods over cause now it's time for music. One of our favourite lessons" They both smiled at each other and walked to their next class.

Their music lesson had gone by uneventful, which was a welcome change to Alisha seeing as the last couple of weeks had been a bit whacky for her.

"So you ready to tell Tom the truth?" she walked up to Bill and looked at him expectantly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks again for coming with me"

"No Problem"

With that they both walked to the lockers where they knew that Tom would be waiting for them.

"There you two are, ready to go to lunch?" Tom turned around expecting them to follow

"Uh Tom can you wait a minute, please. I have something to tell you" Bill looked everywhere but in Tom's direction.

"Sure. Does it have anything to do with the fact that you've been lying to me for a week" Tom smiled at the dropped jaws on Alisha and Bill's faces.

"Wait a minute… how on earth did you know he was lying to you?" Alisha was still shocked at how Tom knew this.

"C'mon, did you really think that I wouldn't be able to tell when my own baby brother was lying to me? Plus have you seen the bags under his eyes and the constant yawning." Tom took pride in the fact he could surprise him baby brother, and his self-proclaimed sister.

"Well, I guess it makes this a little bit easier on me, but firstly I wanna know why didn't you confront me about it?" Bill was still confused a bit

"It's simple really. What's the one thing that me and you really care about when it comes to us as brothers?" Bill didn't reply "Honesty. That's what and when I figured you were lying to me I thought about asking you, but then realised that if we really had honesty you would come and tell me about it. That's why."

"Bill, now that we know Tom knows you lied to him, I'm gonna leave you to explain. I think you can do it on your own now" Alisha turned to go but Bill grabbed her arm

"Please stay, I still need you just in case he flips out on me" Bill pleaded with her until she caved and said she would stay

"Right, so someone wanna tell me what Bill lied about or do I have to figure that one out on my own to?" Tom said bringing Bill back to the matter at hand

"Well, do you remember when I went on a date with Amber to that fun fair last week; well we didn't go to the fun fair." Bill paused taking a deep breath before he continued "We went to the movies. Though that's not the bit that I'm worried about. We went to see Room 1408. The same horror movie that you went to see and the funny thing is that we were in the same theatre as you."

Tom stood there in complete shock.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but I thought that if I had already seen it then maybe I could watch it again with all of you and not ruin like I usually do." Bill was looking at his feet because he couldn't bear to look Tom in the eyes.

"That still doesn't justify you lying to me. If you wanted to go see the movie with Amber then you should have told me. Sure I would have been a bit mad that you'd go to see a horror movie with your girlfriend and not us but I would have gotten over it"

Bill looked so close to tears that Alisha felt that she had to step in.

"Tom, look we all know that he should have told us instead of lying, but when I confronted him about it a few hours ago he told me that he hated that he lied to you. He knows fully well that the honesty between the two of you is everything. He honestly thought that he was doing us a favour." Alisha tried to reason

"How so? How is lying to us doing us a favour?" Tom was still annoyed and didn't believe Alisha.

"Look, whenever we wanna watch a horror movie that's just come out do we ever go? No, and we don't go because we know how scared Bill gets. So he watched it without us so he could go to see it again, but this time with us. That way he couldn't get as scared cause he'd know when the "scary" bits come up. In theory it was a really good idea, but it didn't work out because ultimately it'd be breaking you trust. So don't be too mad at him, he was trying so that we could all enjoy a movie together. One that we've wanted to watch for a really long time."

Tom knew that Alisha was right. He understood that Bill was really trying to do something nice.

"You're right, as usual" Tom smirked at Alisha because she was such a know-it-all and he was proud of her for that "Bill I forgive you for lying, but only because you had a good reason for it. Just please don't lie to me again. Having a girlfriend doesn't justify lying, not in any circumstance. I thought you'd have known that, with all the girls I've dated have I ever once lied to you?" Tom was looking at him waiting for an answer

"No you haven't and I'm really sorry for lying to you, well all of you really. Thank you for forgiving me" with that the two brothers hugged each other.

"Aww where's my camera when I need it." Alisha mocked as the two of them broke apart.

The three of them went towards the canteen to meet up with the G's to have lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Oblivious to the girl standing there

_Hey guys, I know is been a long time since my last chapter but I'm back with a new chapter…. So I hope you're not too mad at me. My great uncle passed away and I wasn't really in the writing mood. Plus I have finals next week and I've been so busy studying for them I've neglected everything, but come 20__th__ June and I will be done with school till Septembe, so I can update like crazy then. Anyways I'd like to thank BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo and Run Like Hale for subscribing to my story. You really don't understand how happy it made me when I was really upset. Oh and thanks to BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo for helping be make this chapter much better than it originally was._

_Anyways on with the story, as usual R&R please and thankyou. ^_^_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA, AMBER, KIRA AND HUNTER!**

Chapter 7

Amber and Alisha were having a conversation on their way home from school. Alisha had gotten over them dating and decided it shouldn't break up her relationship with Amber. They had been best friends since they were 5 and Amber dating Bill wasn't gonna make her throw her relationship away. It was Friday and all she wanted to do was get home and read her book for her assignment, luckily it was a book she liked the sound of.

"So today's my date with Bill, and he said that his mum wanted to meet me." Amber squealed. She was still trying to get one over on Alisha and said that in hopes it would kill Alisha. She was doing a great job but she couldn't help but develop real feelings for Bill. If Simone wanted to meet her, then that meant that they were getting pretty serious, and she liked the prospect of her and Bill becoming an official couple that would hopefully last for a long time.

"That's cool, you're gonna love her. Simone's really awesome. She really helps me out when my parents are on their business trips, like when are they not. Still she's an amazing woman, so you're really gonna have fun tonight." Alisha told her, hopefully with no resentment coming through in her voice.

"Yeah, it is gonna be so much fun, I really can't wait to meet her. She sounds like an amazing person" Amber seemed to recoil at Alisha's statement; she was hoping for some kind of emotional reaction, sadly she was disappointed. Little did she know that Alisha had gotten really good at hiding her emotions over the last few years.

*Later that evening at the Kaulitz residence*

Amber just arrived and was about to knock on the door when Simone opened it, pulling into a massive bear hug.

"Hello I'm Simone, it's great to finally meet the girl that's stolen my son away from me" Simone said whilst hugging Amber.

With a chuckle Amber replied "Hi, it's very nice to meet you to. I'm sorry for stealing your son away" she had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Oh look at you, you're just so precious. I'm just happy that someone could finally make my son happy, thank you." Simone had tears in her eyes, she was truly happy that someone could finally love her son, even though he was different to everyone else.

Tom walked downstairs and rolled his eyes when he saw Amber, he still wasn't sure about her. Nevertheless this was Bill's first girlfriend and he was going to play nice for his sake.

"Hey Amber" Tom said and then took off to the living room.

Everyone followed him whilst they waited on Tom's girlfriend.

"Hey Tom, when is Kira going to be here?" Amber asked, he knew that Tom's new girlfriend was coming over tonight as well.

"Urmm she should be here in about 10 minutes, Alisha's meeting her and they're gonna come together." Tom replied, not really noticing Ambers left hand ball up into a slight fist "oh and her friends coming with her, mum figured we have our girlfriends with us, so she should have someone so you know, she don't feel like a third wheel."

"Didn't know Alisha was coming over tonight" Amber was silently fuming, she was hoping to exaggerate tonight when she told Alisha about it on Monday.

"Yeah, she usually comes over for dinner when her parents are on one of their business trips. She says she's fine staying at home for dinner, but mum is adamant on her not being alone for dinner, so she calls her over here for dinner." Bill filled Amber in on the norm of the Kaulitz household.

"I see, so I take it her parents are on a business trip still" Amber wasn't exactly happy, but figured she could use this to her advantage somehow.

"No they're not" Simone said as she walked into the living room "but they are going out to dinner, leaving Alisha at home so I made her come here for dinner as soon as I found out. I swear they don't actually care about her; she's just some person that they provide for. It really makes me sad."

Amber was about to open her mouth when the doorbell rang.

"Well that should be them now"

Simone got up to answer the door and was met with a warm bear hug from Alisha.

"Hey hun, how are you?" Simone always saw Alisha as her own daughter.

"Hey mama K, I'm good." She replied

"Hello Kira, nice to see you again, come in so we can eat. Oh and who is this young man?" Simone asked whilst watching this strange blonde young man standing at the back of the girls.

"This is Hunter, he's a very good friend of mine and he's just moved here. I've known him since I was 7." Alisha informed.

"Well Hunter it is very nice to meet you and welcome to the neighbourhood."

Everyone walked into the Dining room to settle down for dinner.

"Wow Simone this food just looks amazing, its making my mouth water just looking at it" Kira said

"Why thank you Kira, I hope you all enjoy the food, now dig in" he replied

With that everyone dug in to the food and there were choruses' mhmms and this is amazing. Simone was thankful for their compliments.

About an hour had passed and Simone had brought out desserts, and it happened to be Alisha's favourite.

"Oh my, Simone you made waffles, with Belgium chocolate sauce, whip cream and strawberries. God I think I just fell in love" Kira just stared at Alisha like she had grown two extra heads. "What? I love waffles, ask anyone here and they will tell you, never come between me and a chocolate covered waffle."

Both Tom, Bill and to their surprise Hunter nodded with a look of fear on their face, that made Alisha smile with satisfaction.

"So Hunter, tell us about yourself. Where did you live before you came to Leipzig?" Bill asked. He wasn't happy at how close this guy was sitting next to Alisha.

'_why do I care if he's sitting close to her. She's my friend, plus I'm not dating her. God Bill what is wrong with you'_

"Well I used to live in Berlin and then my mum was hit by a drunk driver when she was crossing the street 5 years ago. Then about 6 months ago my dad had finally lost it and jumped of a bridge, so I chose to pack up and leave. Having no family that I really get along with I decided to come out here, well it was Alisha's idea but it's a change that I need." Hunter was a bit choked up, but Alisha gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Bill had seen Alisha's gesture and still couldn't figure out why he was so bothered by their friendship.

"I'm sorry you had to lose your parents like that, I can't imagine losing my mum like that" Tom offered his condolences, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow Tom I didn't know you could be so caring" Amber mocked

"He is a very caring person, he just doesn't like to show it in front of everyone, do you Tommie" Kira defended him cause she may be small but she sure wasn't gonna let someone mock her boyfriend.

"She's right, he doesn't show his caring side to everyone, he only does it when he really cares for someone or when he genuinely feels sorry for someone. Guess you just haven't experienced it." Alisha added, at the same time she unconsciously insulted Amber by implying Tom didn't care for her.

"Oh, well I'm sorry" Amber said meekly

"Well enough of the depressing talk, lets dig into desert" Alisha said making everyone laugh

"Only you could go from depressed and upset to happy and hungry in 60 seconds flat" Hunter laughed whilst commenting on Alisha's sweet tooth habits.

The evening went on without a hitch and by the end everyone was laughing so hard that they had tears rolling down their faces. Bill still had that annoying feeling in the back of his mind that kept bringing him back to how close Alisha, his best friend for as long as he could remember, and this new guy Hunter, who she has apparently known since she was 7. He didn't like it one bit butt he couldn't say anything. After all he had no place to.

Tom was watching Bill out of the corner of his eye; he could see that he had been watching Alisha and Hunter all evening. Though he knew there was nothing going on between the two, he was hoping that it would push Bill into realising how she felt about him and more importantly how he felt about her. He just silently prayed it would be sooner than later.


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys I am really sorry for being MIA for the last few months and not posting. I am still writing this and I promise you that by 09:00pm London GMT, Monday 15th October you will have a new chapter up. I've just been really busy because I started university a few weeks back and if I'm honest I did lose interest in writing this. So again I'm really sorry but I will have a new chapter up very very soon.

Alisha ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, guess who's back... okay please don't shoot me. I know I've not been posting any new chapters for this new story, but I do have some vaild reasons but I don't want to get into those right now. So heres the new chapter._

_As always, R&R please._

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA AND AMBER!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

It had been a week since the dinner at the Kaulitz house and the guys were getting to know Hunter a lot more. He seemed to be very close to Alisha.

"Hey Tom, what's up?" Georg said when he saw that Tom had come over.

"Not much. Hey I was wondering something. Now don't think I'm crazy, but do you think that there's something going on between Alisha and Hunter? I know he's new here but he hangs around her an awful lot." Tom asked; he was curious to know Georg's answer.

Georg paused his game that he was playing and turned to give Tom an answer, with a thoughtful look on his face. "I never really thought about it, but it sure does seem like it. He does seem to be really close with her but I don't think so cause like Alisha said, they're just friends and she still loves Bill. Even if he is with Amber"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tom turned to go get a coke from the kitchen when he turn back "You should have seen how him at the dinner, He got really peeved at Alisha, when she held Hunters hand" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, that's a good thing. I really hope he realises that he likes her, and realises fast… Amber really annoys me. She just seems too clingy" Gustav replied.

Both Tom and Georg turn to look at Gustav surprised that he said that. Usually he was quiet and didn't bad mouth anyone.

"Alright G, way to finally say what's on your mind" Georg got up and high fived his best friend.

*Next Morning at School*

"Yay I get to sit through 2 whole hours of chemistry whilst watching the two love birds make goo goo eyes at each other… Blech" Alisha remarked sarcastically when she, Tom and Hunter were walking to their class after lunch.

"Don't worry, we'll both be right there with you, and you know how I feel about that relationship" Tom said trying to make her feel better

"Yeah, I know you like him and all, and no offence Tom, your brothers being an idiot. Even I can see how clearly you two should be together." Hunter commented, shocking both Tom and Alisha with how perceptive he could be.

"None taken, he is being a right idiot" Tom replied with a slight chuckle. "Wait, I thought you were okay with them dating?" He questioned Alisha

"Yes, I said I was okay with them dating, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't get on my nerves sometimes. They look at each other with love sick puppy eyes when I really don't need to see that." She replied with a look of disgust on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay with them dating, cause you sure don't sound like it." Hunter asked

"Seriously, I said I was fine with it, now drop can we please drop it!" Alisha shouted and then took off in the opposite direction, heading out to the back of the school sports field. She just needed to be alone

"So I'm guessing I shouldn't have said that" Hunter remarked, whilst looking in the direction that Alisha had run off in

"You don't say, dude you should have known that it was a touchy subject" Tom said whilst shaking his head. He knew that he should just let her cool off for a bit, then go after her. For now he would sit through a 2 hour chemistry class.

*With Alisha*

Alisha sat on the same bench where only a couple of months ago she had a talk with Bill about lying to Tom.

"Figures, this would be the place I come to when I need to think and not about him" she said aloud to no-one in particular all the while chuckling to herself.

"Wow I really am going mental"

Alisha got up and paced back and forth trying to calm herself down, and stop crying, god knows when she started crying.

*2 hours later*

Alisha was still out by the back of the school sports field when she spotted Tom walking towards her with an understanding look on his face, the one that showed he was in big brother mode.

"Hey, how are you doing now?" Tom said whilst putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. His big brother side taking over

"I'm fine, I just needed some time to myself. God, I hope Hunters okay, I really didn't mean to go off on him. Especially when it wasn't his fault, it's just been building up inside me for the last month or so and it just happened to be him that said the final thing." Alisha replied, with a worried look on her face.

"Would you just for once stop caring about every other person on this planet and tell me the truth. How are you really doing, and don't try to lie to me" Tom said with a stern look on his face to show he meant it.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth, well here it is. No I'm not okay and quite frankly I don't think I will ever be okay with this. My best friend, well I should say friend, is dating the only guy I've ever loved and I can't do a single thing about it. Do you wanna know why I can't do anything, cause I can't do anything that would hurt Bill, or Amber, I know she isn't being the friend I knew but I'm not like that. I can't stab her in the back for my happiness." She looked at Tom, not afraid to show the tears that had slowly started to make their way down her face. "I'm going to have to accept that it's gonna be them and there will never be an 'us'. Plus, your mum loves her, so how can I ruin that." She finished off

Tom was silent for the next 2 minutes, thinking about what his sis had said. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard on you. I just wanted you to finally tell me the whole truth, not some half arse answer that you think will keep me off your back. I know you're in love with him, but if you don't mind, you're being stupid if you think that there will never be anything between you and Bill. You probably didn't see it but at the dinner last week Bill tensed up and got annoyed at how close you and Hunter were. It was amazing. Here he was worrying about the girl he wasn't dating when his actual girlfriend was just left on her own. So I'm telling you don't give up. Just have patience and it will all work out. I promise." He finished with a smile on his face, trying to reassure her.

"Whatever you say Tommie Bear, we better get back. Come on". With that Alisha got up and turned to Tom nodding her head towards the main building.


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey guys here is another chapter for you to read. I know it is a short one again but if you read my story Searching then you would know that my mum is in the hospital and it's been hard for me to really write anything. So without further ado here it is and I hope you enjoy it._

_As usual R&R_

**I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS ALISHA AND AMBER, AND THE PLOT.**

Chapter 9

It was 2 months after Alisha's confession and the school was on summer holidays. 3 months with no school, what could be more perfect?

"Hey Georg" Bill said as he opened the front door letting him into the house. The boys had planned to spend the day out in the back garden. Maybe get in a game of water volley ball.

"Hey Bill, Gustav rang and said he will be here in 20 minutes. His mum made him run to the shop" He replied as he walked into the living room, greeting Simone with a hug like he always did.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Simone asked, as usual being her caring self.

"I'm good Mama K. We're just waiting for Gustav to show up so we can start this game of water volley ball. It should be fun; we haven't been able to get in a game before now" Georg said, genuinely excited, partially because it would just be a guy's only day.

"Well have fun boys, and remember be safe when you're in the water." Simone said as she walked upstairs

"Will do mum" Tom said as he walked into the living room, already in his shorts.

*The Mall*

"This is gonna be so much fun. It's just the two of us having a fun day shopping. We haven't done this in a while" Amber gushed, she was genuinely happy that they could have a girl's day out. She had to admit, she got so busy trying to get back at Alisha, she forgot about their friendship. But now she was working on that and she had a boyfriend she really, really liked.

"Yeah, it has been a while. What made you want to come out shopping today? I mean we haven't really been on great speaking terms the last few months" Alisha said in a blunt voice. She wasn't in the mood for any games that Amber was playing with her.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for my relationship to get in the way of our friendship. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it but I was hoping we could get past that. I really miss my bestie. So what do you say, friends?" Amber stuck her hand out, hoping Alisha would accept her apology.

"To say I'm surprised is an understatement, but I have missed you. So yes I forgive you but you're not my friend" Amber's smile disappeared "You're my best friend." Alisha smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank God, I was really worried there. Okay so where to first?" Amber said as she linked arms with Alisha as they began their long day of shopping.

*Later on that day*

"Wow I am so wiped. I forgot how tiring your shopping trips could be. How the hell do you manage to buy so much crap in one day?" Alisha exclaimed as she and Amber sat in the food court for a late lunch.

"Silly, you should know when it comes to shopping there is no pain, only gain. If shopping were an Olympic event, I would totally get gold every time." Amber said proud of herself.

"Boy you can say that again. Just please tell me we're done for the day. We've hit like 95% of the shops here. Tell me that's it" Alisha all but begged

"No I want to go to one more shop." Alisha slumped with disappointment "I want to go to HMV so we can pick up some movies for tonight, I want to have a girls only movie night, with just us" Amber said as she smiled at the joy in Alisha's eyes

"Now that's something I can get into, but first I really need something to eat." She said whilst looking at the menu for something appetising.

"Amen to that" was all Amber said as silence fell over the two best friends.

*At The House Of Kaulitz*

The sky was starting to get dark and the boys had finished their fun and games in the pool.

"That was awesome" Georg exclaimed as the four boys got out of the pool after a playing multiple matches of water volleyball.

"I know right" Gustav agreed.

"We need to do that again. This time we can invite Alisha" Tom looked at Bill "and Amber. Those two against us, it will be fun"

"How is that gonna be fair to them? It would be four against two, its uneven teams." Georg said

"Dude, do you not remember the last time we played against Alisha? She trashed us, and with Amber on her side it will make it that much easier for her to beat us." Bill said as he laughed at the memory.

"Don't remind me. That was embarrassing; being beaten by my sis was just awful. I had to make her promise to not tell anyone" Tom said hanging his head in shame.

The rest of the night the boys hung out and told stories all night. In general having a great evening.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all to read. I know it's really short compared to my usual chapters but I'm having trouble trying to link up the story with the part of the story that actually bothered to plan. Anyways this is more of a filler chapter whilst I still figure things out. _

_So as usual enjoy and R&R please._

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO THEM! I ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY IMAGINATION, NAMELY ALISHA, AMBER AND HUNTER!**

Chapter 10

It was the middle of their summer holidays and the guys along with Alisha and Amber were lounging by her pool. Bill, Tom and Hunter were trying to dunk each other in the pool whilst the rest of them sat by the edge just talking and laughing at the three of them. Within the few months that Hunter had been here he had really gotten along with the boys, especially Tom. Alisha suspected that was because they both saw her as their little sis and both took it upon themselves to protect her from any guy that wasn't worthy. She laughed at the thought but found it sweet that they would care for her so much. The guys were slowly coming to terms with Amber and Bill dating, though Tom still thought it wasn't right that they were dating, but he didn't show it for Bill's sake.

"So what do you guys wanna do today, cause I for one don't want to lay by the pool all day" Alisha said getting up from her pool chair stretching in the process.

"Let's go skate boarding, we haven't done that in a while" Hunter suggested eagerly looking at Alisha.

"OMG yes, we haven't gone skating together for years. Do you have a board with you or do you wanna borrow one?" Alisha asked, equally as excited but momentarily forgetting that the rest of their friends were with them.

"Urm rewind, you skate?" Georg asked with his hand in their air and a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, she's amazing of a board. Has she never told you guys?" Hunter said, equally confused that she had never mentioned it.

"She has mentioned that she likes skating to me before, but I've never actually seen her skate before" Amber said, remember a conversation they had a while ago.

"Really, I've never skated with any off you. Are you sure?" Alisha asked, surprised that she had never skated with her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you've never skated in front of us." Tom answered "but since we know that you can skate, let's go and see what you two got. I'm gonna go grab my board." Tom turned to leave when Bill called after him

"Hey Tom, grab my board too" Amber looked surprised that he could skate. She thought her hated all sports.

"You skate?" Hunter stated incredulously

"Yeah I can skate, it's about the only thing remotely sporty that I can do" Bill replied, amused by Hunters shock.

"Hey G's, do you guys need to borrow boards, save you from going home to get them" Alisha asked whilst she walked back into the house.

"Yeah that would be great" they both shouted.

Amber ran after Alisha into the house

"Urm Alisha, I don't know how to skate" she stated in a sheepish voice.

That didn't really surprise Alisha; Amber was after all the girly girl in the group.

"Don't worry about it, you can borrow one of my boards and I'll teach you. Don't sweat it; it gets really easy once you get the hang of it." She replied with a smile.

They all met up at the front of Alisha's house and headed off to the nearest skate park for the rest of the day. They were all showing off by performing tricks on and off the ramps. Bill and Alisha had managed to teach Amber to skate and even do a few basic off ramp tricks. The gang had a blast and skated well into the night.


End file.
